


Kleptomaniac

by wordslinger



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella gets caught shoplifting, and Edward gives her a five-finger discount. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kleptomaniac

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday one shot for my bestie BellaFlan.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Her heart was racing as she walked quickly- and inconspicuously- towards the exit. The bright green letters of the sign were glowing like a beacon. As she neared the doors, the familiar throb between her legs raged. Fuck, yes! She loved this part...

Just as she stepped onto the floor mat in front of the sliding glass panels, a hand caught her arm. The thudding in her chest was painfully delicious.

“Ma'am, I think you need to come with me,” a voice said discreetly in her ear. His minty breath swirled around her ear and into her nose. The scent caused the aching in her clit to scream, Oh, my god! Busted!

“Is there a problem?” she purred, turning to face the uniformed security guard. Her eyes were wide and innocent, feigning confusion.

“I think you know what this is about.” The guard's face was hard but beautiful. In spite of his perfectly pressed uniform, his copper hair was wild. She bit her lip as the urge to tangle her fingers in it surged.

“I'm sure I don't, Officer,” she said, shaking her head slightly.

“Just come with me, ma'am.” No emotion was visible on his face, only brutal professionalism. She tried to keep her breathing under control as the guard led her though the racks of clothing and accessories towards a door marked Employees Only.

The security guard marched her down a starkly painted hallway, and into a windowless room. He quickly locked the door behind them.

“Empty your bag,” he said harshly. She smirked and obediently dumped the contents of her purse onto the table, which was the only piece of furniture in the room.

The guard poked through the items. Hair brush, lipstick tube, cell phone, wallet... tampons? This last item caused him to quirk his eyebrow, and she shrugged.

“I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your person, ma'am. Security cameras don't lie.”

“Of course, Officer. You can search me... if you like.” She thought for sure she was going to chew a hole right through her lip if his hands didn't get themselves on her body now.

The guard stepped close to her. Too close, and she backed up until the tops of her thighs hit the edge of the table. He gripped her shoulders, and his emerald green eyes smoldered. As he ran his hands roughly ran down her arms and over her torso, she couldn't control her breathing. Her breasts heaved under the thin material of her shirt.

He stepped forward again, and their bodies were nearly flush against one another. As his hands trailed down her sides and onto her hips, a soft moan fell from her mouth. She felt his grip tighten as his arms wrapped around her waist and cupped her ass.

Effortlessly he lifted her to sit on the table and spread her legs. He gripped her thighs and leaned close to her face.

“I saw you shoplifting on camera. If I have to strip every shred of clothing off you to find the missing items, I will.”

“Maybe you should get to it then,” she whispered as she pressed her breasts against his muscled chest.

The guard's expression hardened as he grit his teeth and roughly pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her pale, milky white breasts. They were stuffed into blood red, lace cups. She felt his stiff erection press against the inside of her thigh.

His eyes narrowed. “Hm, I think this will have to go. I am nothing if not thorough.” He reached behind her and unclasped the bra. When she attempted to remove it completely, his hand caught hers. “That's my job.”

Her breath quickened when he pulled the bra off her shoulders, leaving her half-naked. His hands cupped her breasts and tweaked her pink nipples. She moaned and tried to keep her palms planted on the table top. It was doubtful that he would appreciate interference. It was, after all, his job.

When his head ducked down and his tongue drew circles around her nipple, she lost control and grabbed handfuls of his wild hair. His mouth closed around one pebbled tip, and she felt him sucking... hard.

There was no point in holding back her moans, she decided. They were in a locked room in a corridor that wasn't often traveled. Tuesday afternoons weren't exactly the height of business; as a repeat offender, she knew this.

She felt his hand brush the skin of her stomach and pop the button fly of her jeans. One strong arm lifted her up just enough to yank the pants off her legs, taking the sandals she was wearing with them. Now that she was clad only in the red panties that matched her discarded bra, she felt on the very edge of sanity.

The guard stepped back, separating their bodies. She felt utterly exposed, but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. Not at all. She felt excited, and incredibly turned on. His hands gripped her thighs like vices and pushed them apart, revealing the thin strip of lace that covered her wet pussy. Barely.

His tongue slipped out and wet his lips. Unable to control her actions any longer, she lifted one leg and brushed the erection that was straining the tight pants of his uniform with her foot. Quickly his hand firmly grasped her ankle, and with his other hand, he pushed the strip of red fabric aside, exposing her glistening slit.

“Mmm... well, well. What do you know? Looks like I've found something much better than stolen merchandise.” His green eyes darkened into black pools as his long fingers separated her wet lips and probed at her entrance.

Meeting her glassy stare, he removed his hand and licked his fingers with a loud sucking noise. “You taste simply delicious.”

She reached for the brass buckle that secured his belt, but the guard caught her wrist and shook his head. “You will keep your hands on the table, unless I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?” The harshness of his voice did nothing to dampen her desire. It did however, dampen her already wet core.

Obediently, she planted her hands on the table top once again. She watched with greedy fascination as he released her ankle, unbuckled his belt and slid the zipper down its track. A whimper escaped her lips when she realized he had no underwear on. How very convenient for her.

In what seemed like one fluid motion, he released his hardened cock from its tent, stepped forward and grasped her hips, pulling her to him. His dick was teasingly positioned at the hole she desperately needed him to fill.

“You will not scream,” he said to her, his face still a mask of professionalism. She nodded like a bobble head, causing her hair to fall over her shoulders and brush her breasts.

His cock swiftly pushed into her, and two synchronized gasps of pleasure filled the silence of the room. She had been told not to scream, but the pants and whimpers were impossible to keep quiet as he pounded into her.

She didn't care that his fingers were probably bruising her pale skin or that the table was creaking loudly. None of that mattered. All that was important was the quivering of her thighs, the pulsing of her clit, and the feel of his lips on her neck.

His arm slipped under her knee, lifting it so he could penetrate her more deeply. The high pitched keening that escaped her throat wasn't technically a scream, but it didn't matter anyway because the guard wasn't paying attention. He was sucking brutally on her neck and biting her shoulder, apparently lost in his own race to orgasm.

The familiar scorching heat inside of her was building at a rapid pace, and when she reached the precipice, she tumbled. Her orgasm ripped through her body, starting at her clit and ending at the very tips of her ears. Her muscles clenched his dick, dragging him over the cliff with her.

“Holy fucking Christ, Bella...” he groaned loudly, bracing himself on the table with one arm.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. “I win.”

“What?” he panted breathlessly.

“I win. You broke character first, just like you always do.” She laughed again and kissed the tip of his nose. “Sometimes, I don't think you even try.”

“There's always next time, love.” Edward smiled at her and took her hand from his shoulder. He kissed her ring finger, which housed the diamond he'd placed there only weeks before.

Bella disentangled herself from her fiance's body and stood on wobbly legs. He helped her re-dress herself, and then pulled her into his arms.

“I have to get back to work.”

“Do you have many other shoplifters to bust this afternoon?”

“No, Bella,” he chuckled. “Just you; I can always see you coming a mile away.” After a lingering kiss, he turned and opened the door that led back into the hallway.

Bella wrapped her arm around his waist one last time before leaving and whispered in his ear, “I'll be ready to claim my winnings when you get home, Edward. Don't be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd at the last minute by jkane180.


End file.
